Left Alone
by Sailor Star dreamer
Summary: Usagi was orphaned at the age of 4 when her parents died in a car wrek. 5 years later Usagi was adopted by the Stone's who were best friends with the Chibia family. As years pass will Usagi get over the tragic accident with help from Darien or will she gi
1. Chapter 1

Left alone

An/ I don't own Sailor moon I wish I did though

A cold winter's night

It was a cold night in the middle of winter the Tskinuo's had just been blessed with the best Christmas present, a baby boy they named him Samuel or Sammy for short. They were on their way home form the hospital with their two children in the back seat. Sammy in his car seat and a little girl about the age of four, her hair was the color of golden sunrays and her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear summer day. The children were asleep from the long day.

The roads were caked with ice so they drove slowly as they were rounding the corner they never even had a chance to react. A drunk driver slammed right in the side of them the Tskinou's car was pushed off the side of the road. As the car rolled down the hill a child's screaming voice could be heard. As the car came to a stop at the bottom of the hill all was silent. In the distance sirens could be heard.

As the fire trucks and ambulances skidded to stop fire fighters and paramedics rushed down the hill to the over turned car. A firefighter pulled out a small girls body and laid her on the ground. "This one's alive he shouted to the paramedics. As the rest of the bodies were pulled out of the car the paramedics were sad to find no one else made it. They placed the three bodies in body bags and zipped them closed. As the area was cleared up a small girl was rushed to the local hospital.

Hospital room 1 week after crash.

The little girl opened her eyes to find she was in a place she didn't know. "Mommy?" "Daddy?" "Doctor she's waking up said a nurse. "Where's mommy and Daddy?" Where's Sammy?" questioned the now fully awake little girl. The doctor put on a pained expression. "I'm sorry honey but there not here." "Well go get them I want to play with Sammy lie they said I could," said the small girl. "I need to ask you some questions first, what's your name?" "That's easy my name is… my name is." The little girl sat and thought. "I don't remember." "Where's my mommy I want to talk to my mommy right now", cried the little girl. The little girl jumped from her bed and dodged three nurses and ran out the door into the hallway and took off running. "Mommy." screamed the little girl running into every room searching for her mother. The little girl finally came to the last room and looked inside.

On an examining table lay a young woman with long wavy blue hair her eyes open staring into her daughters scared eyes. Blood stained the woman's hand and face. A doctor came up behind the little girl and grabbed her. "Mommy Mommy." Screamed the little girl kicking the doctor with all her might. The doors closed and that was the last time Usagi Tskinuo saw her mothers face.

5 years later.

Usagi sat in her room shared with 3 other little girls. Usagi sat on her windowsill looking out at the city it had been five years and now she lived in an orphanage along with 20 other kids. Sure many families had wanted to adopt Usagi but each time a family would come to look at her all they would see was a beautiful girl with dead eyes and a dead heart. Usagi would always hear them talking to the owner of the orphanage saying they wanted a child that was playful and that I was just not good enough. Usagi didn't care she just wanted to be left alone.

Weeks past and like usual Usagi were staring out the window. She saw a car pull up and out stepped a couple a man with black hair and a small woman with blonde hair. Soon Usagi couldn't see them any more they had came inside the building. Usagi knew that was the cue to go to the playroom so that the couple could look over all of the children. On her way to the play room the couple passed her and smiled at her. Usagi pretended not to notice and just walked on.

"Oh Michael wasn't she adorable." whispered the blonde woman to her husband. The husband nodded on agreement. As the couple walked into the owners office they had already known whom the wanted to adopt. "So I'm guessing you are Mr. And Mrs. Stone." said the owner of the orphanage. They nodded their heads. "Well if you follow me you can observe the children in the playroom," said the owner as she got up. "Actually we have already decided." The owner sat back down and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Stone. "We would like to adopt the little girl with the two buns on top of her head." "Are you positive." The couple exchanged looks and nodded. After all the paper work was done Mr. And Mrs. Stone went into the playroom and confronted the little girl. "Usagi I'm Marie and this is my husband Michael and we would like to adopt you." Usagi looked at her weird and just nodded her head. "Well dear if you would go get your things we'd like to take you home today." said Marie. Usagi nodded her head and walked up stairs. After Usagi gathered all her things she met with her new parents at the door. Marie took hold of Usagi's hand and led her to their car. Usagi got in the car and they drove away.

At the Stone's house.

"Darien where are you they'll be here any minute we need to hide." yelled Mrs. Chibia. A young boy about the age of 13 walked out of the hallway and followed his mother into the living room where balloons and streamers had been strung to welcome the new child. The chibia's and the Stones had been friends forever so Mrs.Chibia decided to throw a welcoming part for the new child. Mrs.Chibia heard a car door slam she ran and shut off the lights. Then ran and hide like the rest of the guest were doing. The front door opened and in walked Michael. All the guest jumped out and yelled "Surprise." Michael walked in followed by his wife and then Usagi close behind. Everyone stopped and looked at the little girl. "She's adorable was heard throughout the house.

Usagi didn't know what to do so she didn't want any scared 9 year old would do she hid behind Marie. A blast of "Awes." was heard "why she scared." said Mrs. Chibia. Darien honey why don't you take her up to her room." Darien's mom pushed him at the little girl. "Follow me and said through clenched teeth. Sure Darien loved his mother to death but come on what teen-aged boy would want to show a girl around. Usagi followed the boy upstairs. Darien opened the door and went into the room. It was decorated in pink with a white canopy bed. Usagi walked in and laid her suitcase down on the bed. Darien laid eyes on the girl for the first time now. She was beautiful Darien felt like he would melt. But in her eyes he saw great sadness he had never seen such eyes before and he swore right then he would protect her. "So what's your name he asked sitting down next to her?

Usagi was in shock no one had ever been this nice to her before, usually they would all laugh and tease her. "My name is Usagi at least now it is." She said smiling. "The name's Darien." He stuck out his hand and she took it. "Darien Usagi come on down were having cake." came Mrs.Chibia's voice. Usagi took Dariens hand and he led her back down stairs.

An/ well there's chapter 1 hope you all like it ill update soon.


	2. I cant remember

Left Alone

AN? I know the last chapter had really bad grammar so sorry about that well ne ways I don't own sailor moon.

Chapter 2

Over the years Darien and Usagi had became the best of friends, whenever any one would pick on his little bunny he would yell at them. The years seemed to fly by and finally Usagi was starting her first year in high school.

Usagi lay asleep in her room on a Monday morning, her alarm clock went off and she reached to shut the annoying buzzing off. "Usagi honey time to get up or you'll be late for your first day of school." yelled her mother. Usagi sat up slowly and looked at her alarm clock it was 7:55 and Darien would be there in five minutes to pick her up. Usagi sprang from her bed and pulled on her new school uniform and brushed her long golden blonde hair. Usagi fixed her hair in her normal odango's and rushed down stairs. As Usagi was heading out the door her mom threw her lunch to her.

Usagi stepped out side on her porch to be greeted by Darien who was about to knock on the door. "Hey meat ball head if you don't hurry we'll be late. "Darien you promised not to call me that." Usagi said as she playfully punched his arm. Darien led Usagi to his black corvette that he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday last year. Usagi hopped into his car happily like her usual self. Darien sat in the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway.

"So my little bunny is finally going to high school with me I cant wait to make fun of you all the time." "Darien you cant mean it I don't want to be the laughing stock of the whole school on my first day," pouted Usagi. "Calm down I was only kidding. Usagi looked out the window letting her mind wonder to who knows where. Darien looked over at her and a small smile crept upon his face, she had grown so fast and by the day she was turning into a beautiful mature woman. He thought to himself. Usagi looked over at Darien. "What are you looking at do I have something on my face, is there something in my teeth?" "NO I was just thinking." he stated bluntly. "Thinking about what?" she asked curiously. "About how im going to make you the laughing stock of the entire school." Usagi stuck her tongue out and turned away from him.

"Hey Usagi were here." said Darien turning off his car. Usagi hopped out of the car and ran off to meet up with her friends. She yelled behind her back "Thanks for the ride," to Darien. Darien watched her run away and he shook her head at her forgetfulness she had forgotten her lunch. He picked the lunch bag up and put it away in his bag. "Hey Darien." came a voice behind him. Darien turned around to come face to face with his four best friends. "Oh hey guys." stated Darien as he closed his car door and locked it. "So Darien who was the cute girl we saw with you?" asked Jadeite interested. Darien turned to give him a dark look, "stay away from her Jadeite." "OK ok I can take a hint but who is she?" asked Zoicite also interested in the blonde angel. "She's my best friend." He said with a longing look in his eyes. Malachite looked at him and then punched his arm. "You love her , don't deny it either I saw that look." Darien just looked at him and was at loss for words. The bell rang and everybody left the parking lot and headed off to class.

Usagi p.o.v.

So Usagi who was that major hunk with you this morning?' questioned Mina Usagi's best friend. "Oh him he's Darien he's like my brother he's been with me since…Usagi didn't finish her sentence as she thought about her horrid past so long ago. "Oh it doesn't matter were just really good friends." As the bell rang Usagi and Mina parted ways and she headed to her first class. Usagi wondered the halls looking for her class but couldn't find it. "Hey you lost?" Usagi turned around to find a tall handsome man with shoulder length blonde almost white hair and light blue eyes. Usagi smiled up at him and replied, "I'm just a little lost do you know where the music room is?" He smiled at her and pointed her in the right direction. "Thank you so much." Usagi said as she turned to leave. "Hey by the way the names Diamond." Usagi turned around and smiled "My name is Usagi." "Maybe ill see ay around sometime Usagi." diamond said with a small smile. "Maybe." with that Usagi hurried down the hall and took a left and headed into the music room.

Usagi walked in and took a seat next to a blue haired girl. The teacher walked in and every one took their seats. "Id like to welcome every one back and I hope this school year will be a good one like last year. "Now I would like for all the new people to come down here so I can hear you sing so I can place you in the right section. Usagi and six other people walked down and stood in a line. The teacher just told them to sing any song until she said to stop. The blue haired girl who Usagi had sat by started to sing the teacher placed her in alto and then the other four were placed into their section until Usagi was the only one remaining. The teacher cam over to her and Usagi gulped back her nervousness and opened her mouth. Every one gasped in shock as Usagi sang.

_Hold on to me Love_

_You know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love and I'm not afraid _

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

**Usagi though about all those times Darien held her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep, after waking up from a night mare about that dreaded day so long ago**

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

**Usagi thought of all the times shewondered why had this happened to her why had her parents and her brother had to have died.**

_I'll miss the winter _

_A world of terrible things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree Come find me _

**Usagi could hear the screeching of the brakes as her father tried to avoid the car but the roads were slick in the winter the car toppled down the hill.**

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste in your tears_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured life _

_It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear _

_You pray your dreams will leave you here _

_But still you wake and know the truth _

_No ones there_

**Usagi thought about all the times she awake to find herself all alone in the world**

_Say goodnight _

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

Usagi closed her eyes a single tear fell down her cheek. Then a roar of applause broke through out the halls and the entire room. Usagi looked to the door way to see teachers and students crowding the halls and trying to fit into the tiny room Usagi had to get out of here. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she pushed through the crowd of people.

Darien p.o.v.

"Hey guys do you even know who is singing I can't see anything who ever it is they sound like an angel." Said Darien as he was trying to see where that heavenly voice was coming from. There were a couple of shouts heard from the crowd as someone tried to push their way out. Darien saw long blonde streamers fly past his eyes and knew it was Usagi. Darien took off after her.

Usagi P.O.V.

She ran out of the building through the lot and into the road. She ran past people just going about their normal lives she saw children clinging to their mothers and fathers. Usagi ran blind she tried to remember her mother and her father but all she got was a blank. She thought hard about what her name was but still nothing. She ran into an abandened park and screamed. "Why cant I remember anything why." USagi fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Usagi what's wrong." Usagi lifted her head to find Darien looking at her. Usagi got up and jumped into his arms. "I cant remember them I don't even know my real name." she cried. Darien had never known the truth about her pastbecause he had never really asked and now here she was spilling her heart out to him.

After she had stopped crying Darien looked down to find her asleep in his arms. He smiled down and wiped away a stray tear. "I will never let anything harm you ever again Usako I love you." with that Darien leaned his head down and kissed the sleeping bunny.

AN? So how was that chapter just to let you know the song Usagi sang was my last breath by Evanescence next chapter coming soon


End file.
